Harry Potter and the Queen
by Hadrian 23rd Earl of Richmond
Summary: This is what happens when Harry Potter is raised by Queen Elizabeth II. On unkown hitius
1. Chapter 1

Petunia Dursley had never scremed louder in her life. A little boy around 1 year old was laying on her door step and when she screamed the little boy woke up and started crying to. Her husband came around and saw the boy"who is he" Vernon Dursley asked.

"I don't know but look there's a letter"Petunia Dursley said and she picked up the letter.

_**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley**,_

_Your sister and her husband were killed by Lord Voldamort. Mrs. Dursley you know who this is. The Potter's son Harry defeated the Dark Lord after his mother and father were killed. Please raise him like a second son_. Petunia just looked at her husband and said:

"What are we going to do Vernon, he'll be one of those freaks"petunia said

"We'll beat it out of him"Vernon said

"Yeah that's it"Petunia said and they took the child back into the house.

* * *

"Minster"Fudge said

"Minster Fudge"the Muggle minster said

"The Dark Lord has fallen,Minster"Fudge said happily

"That is good news, this calls for a drink, who did it"Minster Major said.

"Thank you but the person who did it is not who you would think or believe "Fudge said

"Try me"Major said

"All right a year and a half ago a prophecy was made about a boy born as the seventh month dies he was said to have power the Dark Lord knows not. Harry Potter was this boy he destroyed the Dark Lord and he's only one year old. Around the wizarding world Harry Potter is being praised as the boy who lived as he is the only person known to have survived the killing curse and as the Hero, Champion and, Savior of our world. But unfortunately his victory cost him the lives of his parents. Dumbledore said that James Potter fell first said that he went down fighting straight backed and proud. His wife was next Lilly Potter died protecting her only son. He then turned his wand on Harry Potter and the boy somehow defeated him"Fudge said

"That poor boy"Major said

"Poor the Potter's they were among the richest in the world, Muggle and Magical"fudge said

"I didn't mean finically I mean emotionally, Fudge"Major said

"Yes well he is now living with his Aunt and Uncle, I don't like it that way though it has been a year already and they beat him when he does accidental magic that can't be helped but Dumbledore has more power that me so there is nothing I can do"Fudge said before he left after a little bit more chatting.

Over the seven years after he told the Queen who knew about the magical world about Lord Voldamort's fall and who had done the deed. After he had finished telling her about the boy he had been told to find out everything he could about the boy. And he had found that the young boy, that his spy that was on privite drive had told him lived like a servant, held many titles,property, and many,many bank accounts. Out of all one title caught his eye the boy was the 29th Duke of Gryffindor that ment that the Potter boy was a first cousin to the Queen and that ment he was 6th in line to rule the United Kingdom and the Commonwealth and so he went to tell the Queen.

* * *

Harry Potter hated where he lived. His cousin's 9th birthday was today so Dudley got a huge party. Harry never got anything for his birthday let alone a party but he guessed if he had a party who would come since he didn't have any friends because the Dursley's had told everyone he was a bad child.

"You boy bring the cake out for Dudley" said his Aunt Marge, Harry really didn't like his Aunt Marge she was always making remarks aginst his parents. Harry took the cake out to see the entire neborighhood out there. Harry put the cake down on the lawn table and maid to go inside but Aunt Marge grabbed him by the arm.

"Oh no you don't you have to sing to Dudders"Marge said

They all started singing Happy Birthday but before they could finish a trio of car's and mortercycles came onto Privite Drive and stopped in front of the Dursley's. The trio was maid up of 4 mortercycles in the front and back, two police cars that were right behind and right before the motorcycles and in the middle a black land rover with a man dressed in a black suit got out and walked over to Number 4.

"By order of the Queen, Harry Potter please stand up"the man said

"I'm Harry who are you"Harry half said and half asked

"I am Captain Wilson everybody go back to the party"the Captain said and everyone did but kept shooting glances at him as he walked over to Harry.

"I have a question for you, do you know about your heritage"Captain Wilson asked and the Dursley's paled at this point.

"No sir all I know is that my aunt and uncle told be that they were poor drunks who died in a car crash when I got my scar"Harry said

"Well then I'll give you a quick lesson, your fathers family goes back to the Roman Conquest. Your family holds many titles any where from Lord to Prince. You are a first cousin to the Queen so as of right now your full title is:

_Prince Harry, 29 Duke of Gryffindor-32nd Marquis of Ravenclaw-19th Baron of Hufflepuff-10th Lord of Potter_"Wilson said. "There are other titles but you will find those out later but for now the Queen wishes to meet you." Wilson said

"He will not be going"Vernon said

"And why not"Wilson said

"He is our Nephew"Vernon said

"He also is a Prince and has the authority to choose himself"Wilson said. They were starting to make a scene since people were watching them.

"I want to go"Harry said

"You will not go"Vernon said and punched him in the face so hard he fell backwards and as soon as he got up everyone's eyes were apon them

"You"Wilson started"are under arrest for attacking a member of the royal family, now lets go"he finished and all the people were watching now wondering how the 'Bad Child' was going away in style.

They took his uncle to a police car and then took him and put him in the land Rover. After awhile of riding around they arrived at the palace and he and his uncle were brought before the Queen's throne and both bowed.

"Young Harry how are you"the Queen said before she noticed his black eye

"Good your Majesty"Harry said

"Please even though you are my cousin please call me Aunt Elizabeth"The Queen said

"Of course your Ma...Auntie"Harry said

"Did you do this to him'Elizabeth asked pointing to Harry's black eye

"Why I would neve.."Vernon said

"Yes he did he, my aunt, my cousin, and Aunt Marge have been beating me every time something strange happens or when I do something they think is wrong"Harry said

"I will deal with you in a minute"Elizabeth said glairing at Vernon

"You are a wizard harry, you can do magic and everyting"she said

"No I can't i'm just Harry"Harry said

"No your not youra wizard..."Elizabeth went on to explain everything about the wizarding world and about who he was then she turned to Vernon.

"Your family will be here in a minute, but I will tell you what will happen to will be arrested and sentenced to death for treason."Elizabeth said

"Elezibeth if I may speak"harry asked and shee nodded"I do not want my uncle dead, but I do want him punished for all the harm he has shown me and the same for the rest of the family"harry said

"What do you have in mind"The Queen asked

"Just send my Uncle and two Aunts to jail and then send Dudley to work in the kitchens"Harry said

"A very good idea"Elizabeth said

"Ah here they are"Harry said then looked at his uncle and said"You will keep your mouth shut."Vernon nodded

"What is going on here"Marge asked seeing Vernon looking fearful then looked up to see the Queen looking amused"Your Majesty"Marge said before bowing so low she fell and harry laughed out loud.

"How dare you, you little brat I am going to wip you"Marge said

"No I don't think you will isn't that right Elezibeth"Harry said

"Yes thats right Harry"the Queen said

All of the Dursley's except Vernon were suprised at the informalty between Harry and the Queen."You three"Harry said pointing to Petunia, Vernon, and Marge"are going to jail, while Dudders here will learn how to be a servant"Harry finished and he wished he had a camera.

* * *

A/N:Thanks for review.I got this off a series might be seven parts or less. About pairing's they will probely not appear until Harry's 4th year so please don't hate me but I will ask that you guy's go ahead and tell me what pairing you guy's ,Please review.

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry money made of money made of this no money made of guys about the bad formatting but the doc thing on Fanfiction cuts things.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter was happy for the first time in a long time.

"You don't have that kind of authority"Marge was saying

"You will quite find I do"Elizabeth said

"Guards"I called"Take them away"

The guards came and took them away.

"So whats next"Harry asked

"Do you want to see your room"Elizabeth asked

"My own room.I've never had anything bet the cu...I mean yes"Harry said

"So do you want to stay and live here"she asked

"Really I get to stay here and everything"Harry asked

"Yes but not always here"the Queen started but hurried up and finished seeing the look in the small green eyes"You have your own Castles and Manors" she finished when the door's to Harry's room where opened. Harry was suprised to say the least his bedroom was the size of Aunt & Uncle's house litterly.

"Who else is staying in here"Harry asked

"Just you, this is all yours"Elizabeth said

"Really"Harry said

"Really"the Queen said

"Do not get to comfy, you have to go to Gringotts"The Queen said

A man came out and introduced himself as Kingsley Shacklebolt and the Queen handed Harry and they apperaited into the bank and after Harry had handed the Goblin the letters they had and then they were led into the office and Harry was told to get blood on a piece of parthchment and he did and his inhertances were:

**_Harry James Potter_**

_Duke of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor_

_Marquis of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Ravenclaw_

_ Baron of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Merlin_

_Baron of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Hufflepuff_

_ Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter_

**Total Magical Vault: **_53 billion Galleons_

**Total Muggle Bank Account:** _27.1 billion Pounds_

**Total Magical Investments:** _25.9 billion Galleons_

**Total Muggle Investments:** _21.2 billion Pounds_

**Properties:** _16 billion Galleons_

**Seats of Power:** _5 seats on the Wizengermont, 75% of the seats on the Hogwarts Board of Govoners_

**Special Properties:** _3/4 of Hogwarts school, Gryffindor Castle, Ravenclaw Mannor, Potter Castle_

**Current Styling:** _Prince Harry, 29th Duke of Gryffindor_

_Hey Guys thanks for reading this chapter sorry it is short but the next update will be later tonight or tomarrow only reason I am ending so soon is because my italic won't go off bbut please review and if anybody knows how to turn it off please tell me_


	3. Chapter 3

"So I am rich"Harry said

"Rich would not even start to explain it, here put on these rings"The Goblin named Griphook said

"I do not think these will fit and there are to many"Harry said

"They will fit and if you slide all of them onto one finger they will merge together"Griphook said

Harry did as he was told and as soon as he put on the rings he felt power and knowledge, he suddleny knew about protocal and magic."What just happened"Harry asked

"Your rings merged and all of there knowledge and power is yours"Griphook said

"What is the current exchange rate for say take a billion Galleons and convert it into muggle money and like wise"Harry asked

"That would be in Galleons to Pounds equil to 25 billion Pounds and 250 million Galleons"Griphook said

"Very well then convert the Galleons into Pounds and have it but into an account in the Bank of London"Harry said

"It will be done your Highness"Griphook said

"Please call me Harry and I would like to see my Vaults"Harry said

"Very well follow me"Griphook said

"Your Vaults should have already merged now lets go"Griphook said and they went down to the first Vaults."This is the first Vault and holds all of your money and the next one just holds Certificate's for your stocks"

"I would like to see the money"Harry said and the Vault opened Harry could not belive how much Gold he saw so he filled up his money bags and left the vault.

They went out and bought everything Harry got back to the palace with Harry in a new suit with a cloak with the Potter crest on it and saw the Queen sitting with two people.

"Harry I want you to meet these two people"Elizabeth said

"Hello I'm Harry, very nice to meet you"Harry said

"I am Charles and my wife Diana"Charles said

"Hi Charles and Diana..."Harry started talking and talked for awhile before going to bed

Harry woke up and went into the kitchen the next morning "Look at the paper"The Queen said pointing at the paper.

New Member of the Royal Family

BY: William George

It has been confermed that there is a new member of the Royal Family. The Queens cousin is Prince Harry, 29th Duke of Gryffindor...

* * *

Over the next two years very little happened except the King of France Sebastion Delecor asked the Queen of England for a close member of her family to wed his oldest daughter Fluer and the Queen had offered Harry to become her Husband and being magical Sebastion knew who Harry was accepted.

Over time Harry became older and soon it was time for Harry to go to Hogwarts.

"I hope you have a good time"Elizabeth was saying from inside the Limo

"I will Aunt Elizabeth"Harry said with his guards following him with trunk. They got inside and walked to where the entrance to the train was"Goodbye guys"Harry said as he walked through the barrier.

* * *

Thanks for review


	4. Chapter 4

As Harry made his way through the crowds no one noticed him because he was moving fast. Then a thought came to him he didn't know how to get to platform nine and three quarters. Then he heard a woman say "Come on Platform nine and three quarters this way"

"Excuse me how do you get on the platform"Harry asked kindly to the woman

"I will show you"said a little red haired girl taking Harrys hand and leading him toward a brick at a fast pace and just when Harry thought they were going to hit they were through.

"Wow"Harry said looking at the train

"I know! I'm Ginny by the way, Ginny Weasley"Ginny said

"Im Harry, Harry Potter"Harry said

"The Harry Potter, cousin to the Queen, Duke of Gryffindor"Ginny asked

"Yes the Harry Potter"Harry said when the train conductor said five minutes till they left." I've got to go bye"

Harry left the girl there and got on the train but he was having trouble getting his trunk onto the train so two twins with red hair introduced them self's as Fred and George and helped him get his trunk onto the train and into a compartment.

After a few minutes of sitting alone another boy with red hair came in "Do you mind if I sit in here" the red haired boy said

"Be my guest"Harry said motioning him to the seat across from him and the boy took it.

"Im Ron Weasley"Ron said

"Harry Potter"Harry said

"You are Harry Potter. So do you really have the scar"Ron asked

"Yeah see" Harry said lifting up his bangs for Ron to see

"Wicked"Ron said and they chatted for awhile until the lunch trolley came by"Anything you want dears"the old witch asked who manned the trolley and as soon as she said this Ron's blushed and muttered something under his breath.

"We will take the lot"Harry said

"That will be 5 Galleons 2 Knuts" The Witch said and Harry handed her the money. The rest of the train ride they ate there snacks until a bushy haired girl came in and said "Have you two seen a toad. A boy named Neville lost his."

"Sorry no"Harry said

"No"Ron said bluntly

"Thanks though by the way you have got dirt on your nose. Right there"The girl said pointing to Ron's nose and Harry was trying not to laugh at the Girl.

"What are you snickering about"Ron asked Harry

"Me nothing"Harry said"So what's your name" Harry asked the girl

"Hermione Granger, Yours"the girl said

"Ron Weasley"Ron said

"Harry Potter"Harry said

"Harry Potter as in the Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, 6th in line to the throne"Hermione asked

"Yes I am what's it to you"Harry said

"Nothing sorry caught in the moment"Hermione said

"Thats alright it happens to everybody"Harry said

"Well you two better change into your robes we will be arriving soon"Hermione said leaving the compartment.

"What was that about"Ron said

"I have no bloody idea"Harry said

"Well we better change"Harry said. After they had changed it took a little while but they arrived at Hogwarts. They had to cross the lake and Harry was grateful that it wasn't raining. When they got into the castle a stern looking woman explained about the House's and the point system and then left to see if they were ready for them.

"So it is true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." a pale faced boy said

"Yes I am Harry Potter and you are"Harry said

"Im Viscount Draco Malfoy son of Earl Malfoy. You will soon learn that some Wizarding families are better than others. I can help you with that"Said Malfoy holding out his hand

"No thanks I'm pretty sure I can tell by myself"Harry said and Malfoy looked shocked 'he must not get told NO a lot' Harry thought

The stern looking woman came back and said that the sorting would begin shortly and she would but the sorting hat over there heads and that it would discide what house they would go in. The marched through the Great Hall when the woman introduced as Professor McGonagall started calling out names.

"Harry Potter"the professor called his name out and soon there was silence everyone waiting to see what house 'The Great Prince Harry Potter' was sorted into. Harry walked up to the stool and sat down and McGonagall had barley put the hat on him when it yelled out" Gryffindor"

The room burst into applause especially the Gryffindors. After the feast everybody went to bed to get ready for the next morning.

Harry woke the next morning to his alarm going off. So he got dressed and went down to breakfast to see Professor McGonagall handing out schedule's so he went over to get his. She gave him a look then tapped her wand to a piece of parchment and handed it to him. Harry looked down to see what classes he had:

Potions-Monday/Wendsday/Friday-9:15am-10:30am

Transfiguration-Monday/Wendsday/Friday-10:45am-11:45am

History of Magic-Monday/Wendsday/Friday-12:55pm-1:55pm

Defense against the Dark Arts-Tuesday-9:15am-10:15am(Thats all I am going to do on the schedule)

"What do you have first"Harry asked Ron

"Potions, you"Ron asked

"The same"

"Lets get there then"Ron said

They went down to the dungeons and arrived where a bunch of kids were standing waiting for the door to open. A man opened the door and let them in Harry thought he looked like a bat.

"I am Professor Snape ther..."Snape started but Harry wasn't listening but looking around the room"those who don't pay attention"Snape said looking at Harry

"What"Harry asked

"Tell me Potter what do I get when I (I don't remember what it was so make something up)"Snape asked

"I do not know. Maybe something to make you not look so much like a bat"Harry said and everyone laughed until Snape gave them a look

"Believe it or not Potter not everything is handed to them like you get. Some people have to work hard for there money and stuff"Snape said coldly

"I know Professor. Look at your hair it must have taken a long time to get it that greasy"Harry said smugly

"20 points from Gryffindor for Potters arrogance"Snape said

Over the next few months Harry had beat a troll and made another friend and was put on the Quitdage team as seeker and had found a three headed dog on the third floor. Before Harry knew it the Christmas holidays had come.

"So what are you two doing for Christmas"Harry asked his two best friends

"My mum and dad are going to Romania to vist my brother Charlie so I'm staying here, You"Ron said

"Im going home with Mum & Dad, You"Hermione asked

"Im going back to Buckingham Palace. Ron if you want to you maybe can come stay with me"Harry said

"Really"Rom asked

"I'll go write auntie and ask"Harry said pulling out the stuff and started writing the letter

Auntie,  
Would it be alright if a friend came home with me this year because his parents are going to Romania. Love always,  
Harry

It took one day for his reply to come.

Harry,  
You may bring up to three friends home with you. Your sectary Sir Cedric will pick you up at the station. This summer you will meet Princess Fleur. See you tomorrow. Love,  
Auntie

"Ron my aunt said you could come. What did tour mum say"Harry said

"She said I could. She said to see if Fred & George could come to make sure they don't get into trouble"Ron said

"They can come. Where are they we'll ask them"Harry said looking around to see them a few seats down.

"Guys come here"Harry told them and they came down

"What can we do for you Harry"George asked

"You two want to come home with me and Ron auntie said I could bring home three friends"Harry asked

"Sure"they both said sporting grins

"We leave tomorrow I will explain the rules on the train"Harry said

* * *

A/N:The next update will be soon. Please review! Tell you all what if you go to the Website of my MicroNation and join for free then I will update by Wendsday the website URL can be found on my profile. If everybody who reads this story joins I will have one of the most powerful all readers the story will be kind of fast going up to fourth year then it will slow chapter we meet Princess Fluer.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _I Know it is short but I just wanted to get an update Up. Forgive me for the wait I kinda lost my muse for the story but it is coming back._

**Disclaimer:** _I do Not OWN HP at all._

**Poll:** _Should Harry Love Fluer._

**Extra Note:** _It will be about a month or so till the next update so don't expect them coming all at once._

* * *

Harry stepped off the train with Ron and the Twins and walked through the barrier to see the usual bodyguards there for him and waved them over.

"Your Highness the Queen sends her regards and apologises that she couldn't make it" The tallest guard said

"It is quite alright. Thomas, William these are my friends Ron, Fred, and George sons of the Viscount of Ottery St. Catchpole" Harry said

"The Viscount of what?" George said

"I had some research done on your family and found out your father is the Viscount of Ottery St. Catchpole" Harry said

"Really I will have to write dad and tell him to go to Gringotts" Fred said

"Yes well we better be going" Harry said looking around to see some people staring at him

"Yes let's get to the car" Thomas said and led them to the usual black Mercedes and everyone got in

"Dad would flip if he saw this" Ron said

The trip the Buckingham Palace was filled with Ron and the twins staring at all the juggle sights and when they finally reached the Palace they entered through the front gate and went into the Palace using the side door and Elizabeth was waiting to greet them

"Auntie" Harry said giving her a hug and the rest of them bowed low with a "Your Highness"

"Please all rise. You must be Ronald" the Queen said looking at Ron

''Yes Your Highness" Ron said

"Harold has told me a lot about you. And you must be infamous Weasley Twins" Elizabeth said with a smile

"Our Great Pranks have even reached the ears of those who walk these hallowed halls" George said causing everyone to laugh even the Queen who gave a small chuckle

"Well what ever you do, don't do it when the Spanish delegates are around or we'll be at war before dark" Elizabeth said causing everyone to laugh again

"Now Harold show them to there rooms then meet me down here in 30 minutes for they can get fitted for a suit for the dinner with the King of France tonight" Elizabeth said

"Thats tonight I thought it was next week" Harry said a little panicked

"Sorry it's tonight now go on" Elizabeth said

Harry showed them to there rooms and they got all settled in before they went back to the sitting room where they spotted a tailor and the Queen in there

"Ah there you are" Elizabeth said and that started a chain process and after two boring hours they were ready for the dinner


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well everyone this story is going on hold for a while, until I get some new idea's for it. Please feel free to use the idea or continue where I left off, just message me that you are doing it. I will continue this story I promise. However I will say that updates will be spread about for when I get new Ideas.**_


	7. The unfortunate note

Hey everyone sorry its been so long since I have updated this story but life has been hetic lately and I also have been working on a new series called The Noble and Most Ancient. It will be the same type of series as these stories but will be much longer and much more in depth and spread out.

I might get back to this story and I might not so it is up for adoption just drop me a review or pm saying you are adopting it, thanks. 


End file.
